crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken
Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken (Dansu！デ·ジャンプ！ナ大冒険) is a manga series developed by Coro Coro Comics, and was drawn and produced by Kawashima Ari in 1998. There's only been two manga volumes published to this date leaving the total number of comics unknown. The manga is loosely based off the events of Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Having Crash gullibly tricked into thinking Cortex changed his ways in order for him to gather the crystals for an elaborate plot to take over the world. Crash teams up Aku Aku and the adventure begins, Crash encounters a large variety of characters from Coco Bandicoot (whom he normally lives with) and Penta Penguin, to enemies from his past including: Dr. N.Gin, Ripper Roo, and even the Komodo Bros. The story itself focuses on comedy rather than action alone, getting Crash into hilarious situations involving the setting around him. This comic features foul language in some parts so it is worth parental discretion. Differences between the games *Crash can speak fluently in sentences. *Crash along with a few other characters swear very often. *Wumpa fruits are called'' "Apples". *Because this manga is based around japanese culture Crash is referred to as ''"Crash-kun" ''which means ''"boy" in japan. The same is done for Coco except Crash refers to her as "Coco-chan" which means girl or cute. Coco also affectionately refers to Crash "Onii-chan" which means brother. *Cortex shares this same trait by referring himself as'' "Sama"'' which means superior in rank mostly likely because of his egotistical attitude. *All of the animals in the story are anthropomorphic even though they are not mutated. *Crystals are referred to as "Power Stones". *Fake Crash makes a cameo appearence in the story even though it is based around Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back, although he was in the commercials for the same game. While his first actual appearence was in the following game afterward. *The story sticks to the belief that Tawna left Crash for Pinstripe. Story 'Volume One ' *'Chapter 1: I'm The Hero!' The story starts off with Crash defeating Cortex with a Spin Attack followed by him and Tawna happily reuniting. Crash wakes up to find out it was only a dream but delcaring that Tawna and himself will stop Cortex for good. But suddenly he notices a letter written by Tawna stating that she is too mature for Crash, leaving him in heartbreak, Coco unaware of the situation comes home and decides to pay Crash a visit. Upon opening the door she is literally flooded in Crash's tears, with a first glance from Crash he mistakes her for Tawna but this is quickly corrected by Coco. She reads the letter causing Crash more anguish and stating that Crash needs to become stronger so he find a woman prettier than Tawna herself, Crash taking in her words sets out to do so. Meanwhile in space Dr. Cortex and N.gin are working on a "brainwashing machine" that is powered by the Master Crystal, Cortex launches the switch and starts to celebrate. But before any effects could take place N.gin states that he needs 25 more "Power Stones" for the plan to work, so Cortex hatches a plan to let Crash find the Power Stones for him. Back at Crash's house Coco assumes that Crash is working out (due to the noises she hear), only to find out that his head was ignited and that he actually was on fire. She questions this with Crash stating he was sleeping and suddenly he was burning up. Coco starting to reward Crash with his favorite snack "Apples" but changes her mind so Crash sets out to find apples on his own. He ventures out to find a floating apple that starts to radiantly glow, then Crash mysteriously finds himself in a room with with 5 glowing doors. Just then Cortex appears holographically. To Crash's surprise has no idea who he is, this infuriates Cortex a bit and he tries to convince Crash to remember his name. He continues to get it wrong so Cortex forgets the situation. Afterward he lies to Crash that the earth will explode unless he gathers 25 Power Stones, Crash lacking attention only accepts due to the apples Cortex offers, hearing only that it's his opportunity to become restless. Crash goes forward only to forget what it is that he needs to collect. *'Chapter 2: Reunion with Aku Aku!' *'Chapter 3: Get them! The Power Stones!' *'Chapter 4: Deep in the Ruins...' *'Chapter 5: Furios Ripper!' *'Chapter 6: Enter! Danger Zone of Evil!' *'Chapter 7: Panic at the Snow Mountain' 'Volume Two' *'Chapter 1: Duel! Enter the Komodo Bros!' *'Chapter 2: A Trip to a Deep Resort' *'Chapter 3: Baby Crash?!' *'Chapter 4: Get them back! The Power Stones!' *'Chapter 5: Merrily at the South Pole' *'Chapter 6: The Largest and Worst Fight Possible!! ' *'Chapter 7: Go! To Outer Space on a Jet Pack!' Trivia *Crash is seen eating fish and craving other types of meat as opposed to the games he is a vegetarian. *Penta Penguin have a girlfriend by the name'' "Guri-Chan"'' who develops a crush on Crash, she eventually falls back in love with Penta towards the end. *When Crash angers Ripper Roo his blonde hair stands up straight and begins to develop an aura-like energy around him, this could be a reference to Akira Toriyama's "Super Sayains" which is also from a manga known as Dragonball Z. *A third volume was in development but was cancelled for unknown reasons, this makes the series end on a cliffhanger with Crash and Cortex stuck in space after finding out the locations of the Power Stones. Category:Misc. Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken